supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (The Survivor)
Thor is a famously known pagan deity of the Norse Pantheon. He happens to be one of the remaining surviving Norse Pantheons, along with his half-brother Loki. He is a high-ranking commander of the Insurgent's army and fights on the front lines against Heaven. History Early Life Thor was the son of the Chief Norse Pantheon, Odin, and grew up alongside his half-brother, Loki. As written in the lore, Thor was seen as a hero among humans and adored telling stories of the many battles he got himself into. At some point of time, Thor lost Mjolnir and was scolded by Odin. Eradication of the Gods When the apocalypse commenced, the gods were caught in the middle of it, with some trying to stop it, though failed miserably. Thor, being a person of desiring to protect the weak, he tried to fight off against Heaven, but was overwhelmed by the numbers, so he and his family hid until Odin was killed, along with a few of Loki's children, Fenrir, Narfi, Jormungand. Thorm Loki, and a few Norse pantheons retreated and joined up with other gods. Around the late of 2012, the gods met many human survivors, monsters, and other supernatural creatures. Deciding to put their differences aside, they formed an alliance and created the Insurgents, a resistance group. Thor, was call to act as one of the four High Council, to represent the gods, however, Thor suggested Loki be the one as he held his brother with high regards and saw he was more fitted in running their organization. Thor found he was more reliable on the front line of battle and was elected as a high-ranking commander to lead the charge against Heaven. By the year of 2015, the base of operations, which was the White House was obliterated, along with many members of the resistance. Thor and many others survived and retreated to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania as their new base. Thor still remains in his post, but is in charge of supply runs, acting as a power house. Personality Among myths, Thor is pictured as a protector and proud warrior, which is in fact matches his personality from the lore. Thor enjoys a good fight and face-off against powerful individuals to satisfy his thirst for a challenge, however, he does not wish for conflict, nor wishing to start one. As a warrior, Thor is very prideful and holds a grudge when someone one-shots him while not looking or stole something of his, such as Mjolnir when he learnt of where it currently was in possession of after losing it. this also brings up the fact that Thor can be careless and impulsive, being called the brute of the family, while Loki was the brains. He can be arrogant when it comes to wielding his power or when he's winning. Thor holds compassion for lesser beings who cannot defend themselves in battle and despises those of cowardly tactics. Powers and Abilities With humanity believing in the pagan deities again thanks to out break of the apocalypse, Thor is in control of having his full might to use against Heaven. He is powerful to overcome a Seraphim and groups of angels. Powers * Immortality - Thor is older than a thousand of years, making him unable to die of old age, wither, and is unaffected by diseases or aliments. ** Invulnerability - Thor's body is very dense to withstand the harsh elements and any means of conventional weaponry. He is able to tank many holy white blast from a combine force of angels and continue marching through, with only his clothes being damaged instead of him feeling hurt. ** Immunity - Thor has an immunity against those of mental influence such as from psychics, powerful and old demons, or angels as they are unable to read his mind. * Super Stamina - Tho can exert himself in long-waging battles for over an expense of time without tiring. * Super Strength - As the God of Strength, Thor holds an impressive amount of tremendous physical strength as he is able to give problems for Zachariah, a Seraphim, to handle and plow through a launched attack by a garrison of angels at the Insurgent camp. * Magic - Though does not specialize in magic like his brother, Thor has some knowledge of how to use Norse pagan runes as he used them to provide their use of mystical energies to perform many feats such as create powerful shields, see without his physical eyes, keep a person alive, even if they are decapitated. * Weather Manipulation - Thor is a god of weather, being able to control the forces of lighting, thunder, storms, or air to cause natural disasters. ** Aerokinesis - Along with controlling storms, Thor can cause currents of powerful wind to disorientate individuals that can fly. This ability also allows him to fly through harsh windy conditions just fine. ** Electrokinesis - As the God of Thunder, Thor can generate powerful bolts of lighting or thunder to turn a group of angels into charred remains and greatly injury a Seraphim. ** Tempestakinesis - Thor can call upon powerful crackles of thunder storms, heavy rain, or hail. He controlled the storm clouds of the apocalypse world to shoot down powerful bolts of thunder to eradicate many angels at once. Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat - Thor is a proficient warrior in the arts of war as he's gain thousand years worth of battle experience, thus he can hold his ground against the mightiest of foes. Weaknesses Even though Thor retains his full might, he still has weaknesses to use against him. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, The Darkness can destroy Thor with ease. ** Archangels - Michael is able to kill Thor with ease, even if he has his full power. * Leviathan - The Original Beast can match against Thor, but Thor is able to hold his own against the lower ranked Leviathans, but cannot kill them. * Lack of Worships/Sacrifices - If Thor is not worshiped by humans or offered any sacrifices, he will weaken in due time. Thor retains his full might thanks to humanity entrusting their hopes and prayers in the pantheons since the apocalypse. * Divine Weapons - Weapons of Heaven, pagan deities, Death's Scythe can kill Thor. * Wooden Stakes - A wooden stake made from Donar's Oak, mixed with blood of a goat can kill Thor. Equipment * Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a mystical war-hammer that belongs to Thor. It can channel his elemental abilities to an advance degree and kill deities or angels. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters